


Matchmaker

by MayLovelies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Bucky and Shuri discuss his feelings for a certain king. The next day, while meeting with her brother, Shuri decides to play matchmaker.





	Matchmaker

“Tell me who it is!” Shuri’s chair slid as she peeled away from her computer, leaning forward to face the older man who was sitting on one of the tables just a few feet away from her.

 

That man of course happened to be Bucky, whose face suddenly went red at the thought that he’d given away just a bit too much. However for the past few months now, he and Shuri had gotten closer and personal information or just daily banter was extremely common between the two. Yet there were still some things that, no matter how many years had passed, made him shy to discuss. A possible “crush”, as Shuri had called his feelings before when she interrogated him, certainly constituted as something that made him shy to discuss. 

 

“It’s no one, I was just rambling.” Bucky responded, attempting to save himself from any possible humiliation. Unluckily for him, Shuri was determined and the grin on her face proved that. She shook her head, still hunched over, gazing at her friend in the eye. “You can tell me Bucky! Or I can guess?”

 

“Shuri-”

 

“If I guess right, will you tell me?”

 

“It’s embarrassing, forget I mentioned it.” Bucky sighed, crossing his arms in slight shame. 

 

“It’s not embarrassing! ” Shuri wheeled closer to the table. “This is good Bucky!  And this means that you’re progressing! And in reality, it’s totally normal to be in love. Even for someone like you!” She gave him a kind smile, though faltering a bit when she noticed his rather worried expression.    
  


“Are they... _ not  _ from Wakanda?” She asked, worried he’d fallen for one of his American friends. 

 

“No,  _ he’s  _ certainly from Wakanda.” 

 

Shuri inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. For a few moments, she feared that he was in love with Captain Rogers, whom she had formulated her own negative opinions about. In short, after therapy sessions and getting to know Bucky she felt that Rogers was behind a lot of unnecessary guilt Bucky had, and that made things difficult for his progression. Yet on the other hand, she was extremely happy that he had fallen for someone in this country. Just a little over a year in Wakanda and Bucky had finally seen the light, and more so it meant that her friend would be staying with her longer. 

 

“Is it Obi?” She motioned her head toward the hallway, where no doubt, one of her scientists who had helped work on Bucky had just past by. “Because if so, I think he likes you too. He is from the Mining Tribe, and is very determined when it comes to work. He is also my distant cousin from my mom’s side. So honestly, he is not--”

 

“No...no!” Bucky shook his head, his voice was a slight whisper. “He’s nice, he’s always been kind to me but not him.” His shoulders slumped as he leaned over, balancing his weight on his hand. He had gotten used to that by now; using one arm. Shuri had noticed and had begun to speculate that perhaps he did not look forward to the new vibranium arm that she was creating for him. She wouldn’t ask then however. 

 

“Hmmm....” She crossed her arms, spinning around in her chair.  “You know, if you don’t tell me I have all day. I was going to suggest we watch a movie but, guessing who your crush is, is far more interesting.” 

 

Bucky chuckled. “You’ll never figure out Shuri.” He stated, sighing. “Besides, the person I like...he’d never like me back. He’s a good man but and he could do better than me.” There was a brief tone of melancholy in his voice but he shrugged it off, his smile returning. Shuri however, began to put two and two together. She went silent, pondering over what Bucky had just said. She’d heard the term “a good man” fly around once or twice in conversation with Bucky, and almost always, he was directing that compliment  toward T’Challa.

 

As Shuri contemplated a bit more, her buzzing phone ruined her concentration. Rolling her eyes, she wheeled back to her computer where her device sat, nearly hitting the desk.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, mildly concerned.

 

“Yes, it’s just my stupid broth--I mean, the king calling me. Give me a second.” The conversation was brief and short. They discussed some of Shuri’s new designs for stronger shields by the border. Afterwards she placed her phone back on the desk and wheeled back toward her friend. She stopped suddenly, noticing the slight blush on Bucky’s cheeks that he was obviously trying to hide. 

 

It was then, it dawned upon Shuri, as her eyes widened and her smile broadened. “It’s T’Challa! You like my brother! That’s it!”

 

Bucky simply closed his eyes and groaned, realizing that he’d just given himself away. Shuri felt slightly guilty as his shoulders slumped and he looked back toward his feet. “Promise you won’t tell him, Shuri.”

 

“Are okay?” Shuri asked, realizing that his skin began to pale. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh, giving him a genuine, less playful smile. “Look, it’s alright. There’s nothing to be ashamed of...I mean...”  _ You should hear the way he talks about you when he gets drunk.  _ Shuri wanted to say, because it was no secret to her that T’Challa, who was floors above her lab tending to kingly business, was a bit more than head over heels fo Bucky. However, Shuri was sworn to secrecy, lest she wanted to suffer the wrath of sibling revenge. 

 

“You mean?” Bucky implored. 

“I mean...” Shuri hopped out of her chair and sat on the table next to Bucky. “What’s so interesting about him? I mean, people say he’s good looking, but he looks ugly to me.” She shrugged. “He can also be silly sometimes, Bucky.”

 

“Shuri!” Bucky had to bite back a laugh. “Be nice!”

 

“It’s true, I’m his sister, so I can say it.” She chuckled, and Bucky could no longer hold it back. He chucked as well before he responded. 

 

“It’s because...he was the first person, who saw me as a victim I guess. As silly as that sounds...the first person who actually said it. And the first person who didn’t expect me to be anything other than Bucky Barnes.”  

 

There was a heavy weight carried in his words and it made the air tense. However, Bucky was the first to perk up, gazing toward Shuri and offering a friendly smile. “What movie did you want to watch?” 

 

“One of the silly American ones.” Shuri responded, hopping off of the table and heading toward her computer. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“So in a couple of days, there will be preparation toward the border’s new shields.” She handed the digital file to T’Challa who observed it before giving it back to his sister. “What do you think?”

 

“These designs look great. Were you working on them last night?”

 

“No, I was doing some more scans on Bucky-”

 

“Sergeant Barnes?” T’Challa attempted to correct, receiving and eyeroll from Shuri.

 

“ _ Bucky,  _ is doing a lot better, and he liked the designs to.” 

 

“That’s good.” T’Challa’s attempt at sounding professional whenever Bucky’s name popped into the conversation worked to no avail. “He is doing better then? I haven’t had time to personally check his progress.”

 

“Well, you  _ should  _ visit him then. Between you and me, you might want to talk to him a bit more and maybe let him know how you feel.”

 

T’Challa stopped dead in his tracks. “You told him how I felt Shuri--”

 

“No genius. I’m saying, he might feel the same way. But that’s all I’ll say. Maybe saying hello to him won’t kill you. Now, I have to begin more preparations for the shields...” She didn’t even stop to check on T’Challa. Shuri left her dazed brother standing there, feeling confident that she’d given these two idiots a chance to be together. The rest was up to T’Challa .

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
